Empty
by ZeCraig
Summary: Obito is lost between his feelings and only one guy helped him better. (I'm suck at summaries.) ObiKaka Fanfic!
1. Family

***AU. (Based by roleplay accounts at Facebook also. English is not my native language and I know, there might be errors!)**

My name is Uchiha. Obito. I'm 26 and I live in Village which is called Konoha. I'm an elite Ninja. A Jounin. I've been living here long and I know every little trees and the smell of them. The village is full of friendly and unfriendly people. They help each other a lot, laughing together and make family for themselves. The farmers grow very fine rice and corns, apples and oranges. They're always fresh when we steal some few apples from the farmers, we enjoy it but we do pay sometimes. I got some few friends who I like to train with and who I've been growing up with. Konoha is my home.

I don't have family; they've been killed by Uchiha. Itachi. But now we know why and we don't blame him. I still have one cousin left, Sasuke. He's my family, and I would do anything to protect him. I've been around him a bit long but I still miss my family, my mother and father. I remember when I got home from missions, my mother would say: ''Welcome back, son!'' with her bright smile. My father would greet me and smile. And now, when I return to my village and went inside my house, there would be Kakashi who greets me while reading his favorite book: Icha Icha Paradise. Yes. Hatake. Kakashi. And I live together, pay our rent together and do housework together. We support ourselves and protect ourselves from dangerous missions. On a day, we would hang around with our friends, eating at Dango Shop along with Mitarashi. Anko. And Maito. Gai. Sometimes Tenzou would join along with Izumo and Kotetsu. Iruka's too busy to join us, he works all the time but when he got a free day, we would take him out and relax with him on the hot springs or drink sake with him for a night. I guess I could call my friends as Family.

When Kakashi and I walk home after drinking Sake, we would use ourselves as balance to walk the line. We would laugh and check some girls on the way. If we met our friends on the way, we would greet them loudly and kept walking home. When we got inside our house, we would flop to the couch and fell asleep instantly. The morning was always the worst, hang-over always comes. We always eat breakfast after waking up, and then go out if there are some people who we could help. I'm used to live my life like this everyday if there are no missions. I don't have students so I asked few Ninjas to be my students. Hyuuga. Neji. Aburame. Shino and Temari. accepted my request. Now I train them when they're not busy. Temari had moved to our village so she can be with her ''husband'' as we called them. Sometimes they visit Temari's Village, Sand Village. They have a young Kazekage who named Gaara. I'm very impressed by his logical mind.

I love my students so far, they're very intelligent fine Ninjas. I've taught them the best part of my own life: Avoid Insults. I insulted Shino to see what would happen and he attacked me. I told him to avoid them and smile the best he could when he's insulted so people would understand not to mess with them. When an opponent attacked you with full of anger, they will forget their guard and will lose immediately. Attacking calm was the best chance. And as for me? I never fell for insults! Except if it's Kakashi who's insulting me and… whatever… He always got the great insults since he knows me pretty well.

Kakashi and Anko are the only persons who know Hoshigaki. Kisame had taught me to become an excellent Ninja. He did help me the most, also Kakashi. I thanked those guys mostly. Also Rin. She was nice to me but she never accepted my feelings, and Kakashi never accepted her feelings towards him. I guess three of us are just best friends. But we all are worried about Kakashi. He won't end up with women, he reject them. Even Minato-sensei is worried about him. We don't know why Kakashi won't find a lover for himself and to create Family. I guess he's not ready. I'm not ready either. I want to become strong; I want to become stronger than Kakashi so I can protect him and Rin. That would satisfy me and I know I'll settle down someday. And maybe Kakashi will. Maybe we're just training together hard so we could protect someone we love, to protect our family.

But I really miss Kisame-senpai. He had been super busy, and he won't tell me where he's going. I wanted to go with him to train me more but well… He's pushing me away; don't want me to end up in dangerous situations and shit. He's like a big brother, that's how I look at him. If it wasn't for him, maybe I would have been weak, who knows? Kakashi used to tease me that I might kiss Kisame because I've kissed Haku. I thought he was a girl and he was a lot cuter than Rin. So that was world was like, full of mystery. But I know there's no way Kisame would let me kiss him and I won't kiss him either. Kakashi kept teasing me that I might kiss Kisame but I never did. I had kissed Kakashi on his upper arm, around his shoulder to shut him up. I got electrified for it but Anko punched Kakashi for it.

* * *

Anko and I are talking about something very important as she said. I think she had found out about my biggest secret. I don't even want to talk about it, but she's forcing me into it. ''Come on Obito. You have to accept your feelings! Maybe he has the same feelings as you do!'' She said. This is the worst thing I fear, my feelings towards him. I never wanted to accept them, I don't want to be gay or be called a fag by our friends. It had been 6 years now since I started to noticed him, his muscular body had caught my eyes, he's maybe 2-3-4 cm smaller than me, the way he talks pisses me off since he sounds too good. I sometimes imagine how he would sound like if he moans my name, how it would feel if I touch his body and lips with my own. Now when I started to think about it, I just pushed it away, pretend like he never existed. It's just too complicated! I hate Kakashi! I do…

''Obito!'' Oh, I forgot Anko was talking to me.

''What?'' I blinked twice while looking at her; she looked kind of pissed off.

''Didn't you hear a word I said?''

''Uuh…'' She sighed when she noticed I wasn't listening.

''Obito. You have to at least let him know. Who knows what might happen? If he rejects you, you can always look for someone you like. And if he beat you up, I will beat him up.'' Oh great. She's only talking about the negative part; it makes me more nervous and unsure. But her smile is bright as usual; I had no choice but to listen to her. Maybe I will have a chance, or maybe I won't. Well, I'll need to be alone for a while and start to think about what I really want and what I'm going to say, so we said goodbye for now and I had no else to think about it so I leaped up to the Mountain with Hokage Statues.

* * *

I've been sitting here from day to night, I had watched the sunset going down and it was my favorite view. I've been thinking about it ever sense I came here, thinking about my feelings towards him. Part of me wants him, but part of me is disgusted by my feelings. I don't want to face him, yet I do. I've already decided what I wanted to say to him, what I will do if he accepts my feelings, what I will do if he won't accept my feelings. I'm already decided, it is decided. I stand up, sighed lowly and look behind. ''Everyone are worried about you. They said you've been acting strange in these past days.'' There was a book in front of his face, reading as usual. I don't know if he's talking to me or the book, he won't look at me but knowing I'm listening. ''Kakashi. I need to tell you something and it's important.'' Once he hears it's important, he starts to pay attention to me, he places his book on his pocket and walk up to me. ''What is it?'' He stops in front of me and he's looking at me. His cool pose caught my eye but there was no time for it. I look down to the ground and kick a little rock. ''I…'' Now I'm getting nervous, I thought I was prepared enough but turns out I wasn't.

''You…?''

''Kakashi…'' I look at him in the eye. ''I'm falling for you… I'm sorry.''

Everything went silent, only the wind was the sound between us. He won't say anything, he seem lost on his mind and over my words. Anytime soon, he's going to beat the crap out of me and I'm prepared to be beaten up. ''What?'' He finally broke the silence. ''I'm in love with you, ever since we were 20.'' He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiles. ''Let's go find you a girl.'' Once I heard those words, my heart broke. I push his hand away from my shoulder. ''I'm not like that Kakashi!''

''Please tell me you're joking, Obito.''

''Why would you think I would kiss your upper arm? I pretended those were your lips. I've hugged you many times but you never noticed?'' I didn't know he was that stupid, stupid enough not to notice. I always knew he was an idiot toward feelings! ''You can just walk away. I'll run away from here…'' I looked to the exit of Konoha, the big gate. It's always open unless there are intruders. I've forgotten about Rin… It's all about Kakashi now. ''What do you mean you'll run away?'' Once I hear Kakashi's voice, I look at him. ''Which means I don't want to look at you everyday and I don't want to act like nothing had happened between my emotions and feelings.'' He didn't say anything. So that's the sign of rejection of my feelings. We just got the eye-contact. ''Laters… Asshole.'' I smiled and disappeared.

* * *

The sun-light has hit my skin. I'm still running where he's at. I like to call him as a ''father'' He was the only person who could understand me much better than anyone; he always said I'm a good boy. Zetsu-san, the white skinned, green hairs with yellow eyes is Zetsu-san. He's like over 10-20 older than me. His cool voice always calms me down, that was all I needed.

There he is, appearing in front of me. I stop running, looking at him. ''Tobi…'' He said while smiling lowly. ''…How did it go?'' Once he asks, I looked down to the ground, all I see is blurry. My tears are about to fall even I don't want them to. I hug him tightly, sobbing lowly on his chest. I was speechless…

* * *

***End of Chapter one!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Rewiev! :D**


	2. Running

***AU (Based by roleplay accounts at Facebook also. English is not my native language and I know, there might be errors!)**

**/Well… It short since there were no good roleplays. I still need a Kakashi and Zetsu. But hope you enjoy.**

My head is resting on Zetsu's leg; he's slowly brushing my hairs with his fingers while humming a song I loved. He can be very nice and he can be nasty. But when I'm around, he's always sweet towards me while Pain is a bit rough. I like to call them as ''Fathers'' since they're couples, surprisingly. I don't blame them being like that, I actually think they look nice together. Weirdo hair-styled, weird eyes, strong bodies and stuff. While thinking about them, I smiled lowly.

I remember how I met Kisame-senpai. I was on my way to Mist Village. I've heard there were tough trees out there and I wanted to make a weapon from those trees, and it was a good choice. I was going to beat Gai with it, since he's good with Taijutsu. I was 13 back there and I was proud. The first tree I saw, it was tall and thick, and so I kicked it. I won't lie, it hurts a lot! My leg shook for long for kicking it. The usual trees always got damage when I kick them, but not that one. So I decided to cut it with my kunai, make it look like a weapon. I took my kunai and poked the tree with it. ''You won't be able to cut it that way, kid.'' I looked behind quickly, threw the Kunai to that person. But he caught it with his own hand. I was so impressed, he looked strong, yet he looked like a fish but with human legs, arms, head and mouth. But his eyes were a bit different. He had blue hairs and blue skin. ''That might have worked on other Ninjas, but not me.'' He had a huge grin, his teeth where sharp, it gave me creeps.

''Well, this wood is strong! I have to make a new weapon to defeat my rival!'' I said stubbornly and looked away from him. I could hear he chuckled lowly, but I didn't look at him. ''What's the point of defeating your own comrade? For me, I killed my own comrades. Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why? Cannibalism. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. So be careful… of me.'' Back then, I had no idea what he was talking about so I said I didn't cared. Since I've grown up, I would have said something better instead of I didn't care… I was careless…

*Flashback – Regular POV*

Obito looked back at that weird looking fish and blinked twice. He never saw someone with animal alike body. ''Say… Are you a fish-shark?'' Obito smiled lowly while he looked at Kisame. ''Did you just called me a fish?!'' All what the older male could say were those words. He wasn't very amused by that brat's words; all that kid would give was a nod with his very bright smile. It pissed Kisame off, but he decided not to hurt the kid. ''Well, sharks are fishes.'' Obito stood up and faced the older male, not knowing if he was making him pissed or not. The older male sighed lowly and looked away.

''Indeed but don't call me fish, kid.''

''Obito!''

''What?'' Kisame looked to the kid and blinked once.

''My name is Uchiha. Obito!''

''Uchiha, you say?'' The taller male smirked while he looked at the kid. That was interesting, an Uchiha clan member. ''Yes. So you better watch what you're saying!'' The younger male closed his eyes and crossed his arms; he got cocky, knowing his Clan was famous and he let his guard down. But the older male had no interest to attack a kid like this one. He was energetic, carefree, and easy to read and his smile was warm unlike others' smiles. He chuckled rather darkly over the kid's last words, but the kid was stupid enough to hear the chuckle as a normal chuckle. ''Yes. I will be careful if you're careful, and besides. You should respect the older males.'' He showed his Samehada. ''Obito-chan. This is a real Samehada sword. My name is Hoshigaki. Kisame. With this sword, you can defeat more enemies than that stupid tree.'' ''Eh?! The Kisame Kisame?!'' He repeated Kisame's name while staring at the older name. ''That's right. I'm part of Se-'' ''Seven Ninja sword-men!'' Obito eagered easily and ran to Kisame and go circles around him. He poked his arm and smiled bigly. ''Woaah! I touched Kisame!'' He giggled.

*Obito's POV*

''Tobi… We have to go. The sun is rising.'' I open my eyes as soon as I hear Zetsu talking to me; I sit up and sigh lowly. I just hope I'm not the only one who was always lost on my thoughts. This wasn't my day, or everyday I don't have my own day… But when I'm with Zetsu-san, I would have a day, even just a little. I really love being around him… His cool and calm voice always makes me feel less stressed and anxious. He was always on my side, always beside me when I needed someone unlike others, others just ignore my feelings, and they don't give a fuck. At first I thought they were family… But I guess I was wrong. I don't have family… How could I look at them as family if they just don't care about me? Maybe I do need better friends…

As we walk away from meeting ground, I look behind. I was wondering if someone was looking for me, like Minato-sensei, Anko, Gai, Tenzou or Kakashi. I don't smell them or feel their chakra. Maybe they won't dare look for me. At least I will have Zetsu-san and Pain… Even Pain is a jerk. But we do talk, mostly about to bring peace. I do agreed with him, Kisame did mentioned he didn't wanted to live in a lie, so Pain showed him what the true Akatsuki was for, he joined, teamed up with Itachi. Every Akatsuki members have one team. Sasori with Deidara, Kisame with Itachi, Hidan with Kakuzu, Pain with Konan and I'm always around Zetsu, so I guess that made us partners. I like Konan, she's kind unlike Pain! But I can't believe she's over 30.


End file.
